Dzieci kapitana Granta/63
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Wielkie środki Paganela. Nazajutrz, 17-go lutego, pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca zbudziły śpiących mieszkańców Maunganamu. Krajowcy oddawna kręcili się tam i sam u stóp góry, nie oddalając się jednak od linji strzeżonej. Wściekłym okrzykiem powitali wychodzących ze sprofanowanego grobowca Europejczyków, którzy pierwsze swe spojrzenia zwrócili na otaczające góry, doliny zasłonięte jeszcze mgłą gęstą i powierzchnię jeziora Taupo, lekko wiatrem poruszaną. Potem, zdjęci ciekawością, zbiegowie zwrócili się do Paganela, pytając go wzrokiem o wspomniane wieczora poprzedniego środki ocalenia. Paganel nie nadużył ich cierpliwości. — Drodzy przyjaciele — mówił — projekt mój z tego względu jest dobry, że jeżeli nie wywoła skutku, jakiego się spodziewam, to gdyby się nawet nie udał, w niczem nie pogorszy naszego położenia. Ale powinien się udać i uda niezawodnie. — Jakiż to projekt? — zapytał Mac Nabbs. — Powiem w tej chwili — odpowiedział Paganel. — Zabobon krajowców uczynił z tej góry dla nas miejsce schronienia, trzeba więc, żeby zabobon wyprowadził nas z niego. Jeżeli uda mi się przekonać Kai-Kumua, że padliśmy ofiarą pogwałcenia tabu, że nas dosięgła pomsta bogów, słowem: żeśmy zginęli i to zginęli śmiercią straszną, czy sądzicie, że opuści podnóże Maunganamu, by powrócić do swej siedziby? — To nie ulega żadnej wątpliwości — odpowiedział Glenarvan. — A jakąż śmiercią nam grozisz? — zapytała lady Helena. — Śmiercią świętokradców! — odpowiedział Paganel. — Mściwe ognie są pod naszemi nogami, ułatwijmy im drogę do wyjścia. — A to co? Czy chciałby pan zrobić wulkan! — zawołał John Mangles. — Nieinaczej. Wulkan sztuczny, zaimprowizowany, którego wściekłością będziemy kierować. Jest tu ogromny zapas pary i podziemnego ognia, urządzimy więc na naszą korzyść sztuczny wybuch. — Myśl wcale dobra — zauważył major — pomysł wyborny. — Domyślacie się — mówił dalej geograf — że udamy, iż nas pochłonął ogień zelandzkiego Plutona — a my schowamy się zręcznie w grobowcu Kara-Tetego. — Pozostaniemy w nim trzy, cztery, a gdyby było trzeba to i pięć dni — podchwycił Glenarvan — to jest do chwili, w której dzicy, przekonani o naszej śmierci, pójdą sobie precz. — A jeśli przyjdzie im myśl przekonać się o naszej karze? — spytała Marja. — Jeżeli wejdą na górę? — Nie wejdą, kochana miss Marjo — odpowiedział Paganel — nie zrobią tego, bo górę broni tabu, a będzie ono więcej jeszcze znaczyło, gdy samo pochłonie świętokradców. — Doskonały projekt — rzekł Glenarvan — w jednym razie tylko może nam się nie udać, mianowicie, jeżeli dzicy uprą się pilnować nas, dopóki nie zbraknie żywności. Nie jest to jednak prawdopodobne, szczególniej, jeśli zręcznie odegramy naszą komedję. — I kiedyż spróbujemy tego ostatecznego środka? — zapytała lady Helena. — Dziś wieczorem, gdy już będzie zupełnie ciemno — odpowiedział Paganel. — Nic nie mam przeciw temu — zauważył Mac Nabbs. — Genjalny z ciebie człowiek, Paganelu! Ja nie mam zwyczaju zapalać się do czegoś, ale na ten raz jestem pewny dobrego skutku. A, łotry! Sprawimy im coś nakształt cudu, który o jaki wiek opóźni ich nawrócenie; niech nam to wybaczą misjonarze! Przyjęto więc jednogłośnie projekt Paganela, który wobec zabobonnych pojęć Maorysów mógł i miał się udać. Należało go tylko wykonać, a nie było to tak łatwo. Pytanie, czy wulkan nie pochłonie śmiałków, otwierających mu krater? Czy można będzie kierować wybuchem uwolnionej pary, płomieni i lawy? Czy cały szczyt nie pogrąży się w ognistą przepaść? Jak tu się wziąć do wywołania zjawiska, którego monopol objęła przyroda sama? Paganel przewidywał trudności; liczył jednak na to, że postępując ostrożnie, nie doprowadzi rzeczy do ostateczności. Dla oszukania krajowców dosyć było naśladownictwa, nie zaś strasznego i rzeczywistego wybuchu. Jakżeż długim dzień ten się wydawał! Godziny wlokły się bez końca. Wszystko przygotowano do ucieczki. Żywność porozdzielano na niewielkie paczki, kilka mat i broń palna dopełniały zasobów zabranych z grobowca. Oczywiście, wszystkie te przygotowania odbyły się wewnątrz ogrodzenia, żeby ich krajowcy nie widzieli. O szóstej Olbinett podał posilny obiad. Gdzie i kiedy potem jeść będą, tego nikt nie mógł przewidzieć. Jedli więc, żeby się nasycić na przyszłość. Na środkowe danie miano z pół tuzina ogromnych szczurów, schwytanych przez Wilsona ugotowanych w parze podziemnej. Lady Helena i Marja za nic nie chciały skosztować tej ulubionej zwierzyny Zelandczyków; mężczyźni zato raczyli się nią jak prawdziwi Maorysi. Mięso to było naprawdę wyborne i smaczne; obgryziono do kości sześć gryzoniów. Nareszcie zapadł zmrok wieczorny. Słońce znikło poza masą czarnych chmur, zwiastujących burzę; błyskawice rozjaśniały widnokrąg i w dali gdzieś huczał grzmot po przestworzu niebios. Paganel błogosławił burzy, przychodzącej na pomoc jego zamiarom, służącej mu za rodzaj dekoracji. Dzicy zabobonni są do najwyższego stopnia we wszystkiem, co tyczy się zjawisk przyrody. Zelandczykowie uważają grzmot za głos rozgniewanego Nui Atony, a błyskawice mają za pociski ogniste gniewnych jego oczu. Będzie się więc zdawać dzikim, że samo bóstwo osobiście wymierza karę za tabu. O ósmej wieczorem szczyt Maunganamu znikł w złowrogiej ciemności; czarna barwa nieba służyć miała za tło dla płomieni, mających buchnąć za sprawą Paganela. Krajowcy nie mogli dojrzeć swoich więźniów, więc i chwila działania nadeszła — a trzeba było śpiesznie działać. Glenarvan, Paganel, Mac Nabbs, Robert, Olbinett i dwaj majtkowie zabrali się jednocześnie do roboty. Na krater wybrano miejsce o trzydzieści kroków od grobowca odległe. Zależało bowiem wiele na tem, aby grobowiec ocalał, bo razem z nim znikłoby i tabu, osłaniające górę. Paganel zauważył, że około ogromnego głazu, leżącego w obranem miejscu, z większą niż gdzie indziej siłą wydobywa się para. Bryła ta zakrywała mały krater, zrobiony przez samą naturę, i tylko swoim ciężarem przeszkadzała wydobyciu się wewnętrznych ogni. Jeśliby zdołano ruszyć ją z posady, to gazy i lawy wydostałyby się natychmiast na wierzch przez otwór. Pali, wyrwanych ze środka ogrodzenia, użyto jako dźwigni; wszyscy wytężyli siły swoje, by poruszyć skalistą masę, tak, że wkońcu ruszyła z miejsca. W miarę podważania bryły mogła ona obsuwać się do jamy, którą pod nią w zboczu góry wydrążono. Drganie ziemi stawało się coraz silniejsze. Pod cienką powłoką ziemną rozlegał się głuchy huk płomieni i syk, jak z rozpalonego tygla. Odważni pracownicy, niby cyklopi władający ogniem, zawartym w łonie ziemi, działali w milczeniu. Wkrótce tworzące się szczeliny i wydostająca się niemi gorąca para ostrzegły ich, że już im samym grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Wreszcie zdobyli się na jeden jeszcze nadzwyczajny wysiłek i wyważyli bryłę. Głaz zniknął, tocząc się po zboczu góry. Natychmiast pękła cienka warstwa ziemi, dotąd głazem przywarta. Słup gorejący strzelił ku niebu z hukiem gwałtownym, strumienie wrzącej wody i lawy popłynęły ku obozowi krajowców i niskim dolinom. Szczyt cały zatrząsł się i zdawało się, że runie w bezdenną przepaść. Glenarvan z towarzyszami zaledwie zdołali umknąć przed strasznym wybuchem. Schronili się do Udu-Pa, ale nie bez tego, aby każdemu nie dostało się po parę kropli wody gorącej o temperaturze dziewięćdziesięciu czterech stopni. Początkowo woda ta miała woń rosołu, wkrótce jednak dał się czuć silny wyziew siarki. Muł, lawa i materje wulkaniczne zlały się w jedną całość. Potoki ognia pruły zbocze Maunganamu, sąsiednie góry rozjaśniły się od wybuchającego ognia, a głębokie wąwozy, silnie oświetlone, rysowały się wdali. Dzicz cała zerwała się, wyjąc, kąsana zębem law, bałwaniących się pośród jej obozu. Ci, których nie dosięgła ognista powódź, uciekali na przyległe wzgórza; a gdy już czuli się bezpieczni, obracali się przerażeni, by podziwiać to straszne zjawisko, ten wulkan, któremu rozgniewane bóstwo kazało pochłonąć świętokradców. W chwilach, w których słabł łoskot wybuchu, słychać było ich sakramentalny okrzyk: „Tabu, tabu, tabu!” Niezmierna ilość pary, rozpalonych kamieni i law wydobywała się ciągle z krateru Maunganamu. Nie był to już gejzer, taki naprzykład, jak te, które sąsiadują z Heklą na Islandji, ale sam wulkan Hekla. Dotychczas wszystkie gazy, skoncentrowane pod szczytem, uchodziły otworem Tongarira; ponieważ zaś znalazły sobie inne wyjście, więc rzuciły się niem z nadzwyczajną gwałtownością i tej właśnie nocy, prawem równowagi, inne wulkany wyspy musiały stracić na swej sile. W godzinę po zjawieniu się nowego wulkanu na widowni świata szerokie strumienie rozpalonej lawy płynęły jego bokami, a całe legjony szczurów uciekały ze swoich kryjówek, nie zdatnych im już odtąd na mieszkanie. Przez całą noc, wśród burzy rozhukanej na przestworze niebieskim, wulkan buchał z gwałtownością niepokojącą Glenarvana; płomień kruszył brzegi krateru, rozszerzając go! Więźniowie, ukryci za palisadą, niespokojnie śledzili przeraźliwy postęp zjawiska. Nadszedł ranek, a gwałtowność wulkanu nie zmniejszyła się wcale; gęsta żółtawa para mieszała się z płomieniem, a strumienie lawy wiły się na wszystkie strony. Glenarvan z bijącem sercem przykładał oczy do wszystkich szpar ogrodzenia, śledząc obóz krajowców. Uciekli oni na sąsiednie płaszczyzny, w miejsca niedosięgłe przez wulkan. Kilka trupów zwęglonych leżało u stóp góry; nieco dalej, a bliżej twierdzy, lawa dosięgła ze dwadzieścia chat, z których się jeszcze kurzyło. Tu ówdzie Zelandczycy stali gromadami, przypatrując się z religijnem przerażeniem strojnemu płomienną kitą wierzchołkowi Maunganamu. Glenarvan dojrzał, jak Kai-Kumu stanął między swymi, podszedłszy do góry od strony nietkniętej przez lawę. Ale nie wszedł na nią, jeno wyciągnął ręce i niby czarnoksiężnik wykonał kilka ruchów obrzędowych, których znaczenia domyślili się zbiegowie. — Kai-Kumu — tłumaczył Paganel — obarcza sroższem jeszcze tabu karzącą górę. Wkrótce potem krajowcy zaczęli odchodzić jeden za drugim, krętą ścieżką, wiodącą do twierdzy. — Odchodzą! — krzyknął Glenarvan. — opuszczają swoje stanowiska! Bogu dzięki! Udał się nasz wybieg! Droga Heleno! Drodzy przyjaciele! Więc jesteśmy umarli i pogrzebani! Dziś w nocy zmartwychwstaniemy, wyjdziemy z naszego grobu i umkniemy z pomiędzy tego barbarzyńskiego plemienia. Trudno wyobrazić sobie radość, panującą w Udu-Pa; nadzieja ogarnęła wszystkich. Dzielni podróżni zapomnieli o przeszłości i o przyszłości, używając szczęścia obecnej chwili. A jednak niełatwo było dostać się do osady europejskiej, idąc przez nieznaną okolicę. Ale mieli nadzieję, że pozbywszy się Kai-Kumu, nie spotkają już więcej dzikich. Major ze swej strony nie ukrywał wcale najwyższej wzgardy, jaką wzbudzili w nim krajowcy, i nie zbywało mu na wyrażeniach, któremi mógł godnie ich nazywać. Sadził się na nie z Paganelem, nie mogąc wybaczyć dzikim ich nieokrzesania. Trzeba było czekać dzień cały, nim nadejdzie chwila ucieczki; użyto go na obmyślenie planu przyszłej wędrówki. Paganel zachował starannie mapę Nowej Zelandji, mógł zatem wyszukiwać na niej najbezpieczniejsze drogi. Po wielu dyskusjach, postanowiono uchodzić w kierunku wschodnim, ku zatoce Plenty. Droga wypadała przez nieznane strony, prawdopodobnie niezamieszkałe. Podróżni, przywykli do wydobywania się z różnych przeciwności i do obracania na swoją korzyść trudności fizycznych, obawiali się tylko spotkania z krajowcami. Chcieli za jaką bądź cenę unikać ich i przedostać się na wschodni brzeg wyspy, jako do miejsca, w którem misjonarze założyli parę osad. A przytem ważne było to, że tę część wyspy nie nawiedziła klęska wojny. Odległość od jeziora Taupo do zatoki Plenty wynosiła sto mil; trzeba było zatem robić dziesięć mil dziennie. Była to rzecz możliwa, choć wymagała pewnego wysiłku. Odważna garstka nie lękała się tego w nadziei, że dostawszy się do osad misjonarskich, odpocznie, czekając na szczęśliwą okazję do Aucklandu, gdyż to miasto zawsze leżało w jej planie. Ułożywszy to wszystko, przyglądali się bacznie krajowcom aż do wieczora. Ani jeden nie pozostał u stóp góry; a gdy zupełne ciemności zaległy dolinę Taupo, ani jeden ogień nie ukazał się w bliskości. Droga była wolna. O dziewiątej Glenarvan dał znak do drogi. Wszyscy uzbrojeni i ubrani kosztem Kara-Tetego, zaczęli schodzić ostrożnie po zboczu Maunganamu. Na czele kroczyli: John Mangles i Wilson, nadstawiając uszu i wytężając oczy. Przystawali za najmniejszym szelestem; badali najdrobniejsze światełko, a każdy z idących za nimi zsuwał się niejako po pochyłości góry, aby nie odstawać od niej. O dwieście stóp poniżej szczytu stanęli nad niebezpiecznem przejściem, tak bacznie strzeżonem poprzednio przez krajowców. Gdyby ci ostatni, przebieglejsi niż ich więźniowie, cofnęli się poto tylko, aby zwabić nieszczęśliwych, i jeżeli wulkan nie uśpił ich czujności, to w tem właśnie miejscu powinniby się ukryć. Glenarvan, pomimo całej ufności i pomimo żartów Paganela, nie mógł nie doznawać obawy. Ocalenie ich wszystkich miało się rozstrzygnąć w przeciągu tych dziesięciu minut, których potrzeba było na przebycie wąskiego grzbietu; a Glenarvan czuł bicie serca Heleny, opartej na jego ramieniu. Nie myślał jednak wcale o cofnięciu się, tak samo jak John, za którym wszyscy postępowali w zupełnej ciemności. John sunął wąskim grzbietem, zatrzymując się, gdy jaki oderwany kamień staczał się do wąwozu. Gdyby dzicy stali na czatach, każdy taki odgłos mógł wywołać strzelaninę straszną z obu stron grzbietu. Pełznąc jak węże po tym pochyłym grzbiecie, zbiegowie nieprędko się posuwali; John, dotarłszy do najniższego punktu grzbietu góry, znalazł się zaledwie o dwadzieścia pięć stóp od miejsca, w którem wczoraj obozowali krajowcy; dalej wznosiła się droga dosyć stromem zboczem ku laskowi odległemu o kilka staj. I tę najniższą część minięto bez żadnego wypadku; podróżni już pięli się w milczeniu pod górę. Lasku nie widzieli, ale wiedzieli, że jest tam niezawodnie, i aby tylko nie było jakiej zasadzki, to spodziewali się znaleźć tam bezpieczne ukrycie. Glenarvan zrozumiał, że tabu nie osłania ich już w tej chwili. Część grzbietu pod górę idąca nie łączyła się z Maunganamu, ale z systemem wzgórz, jeżących się na wschodniem wybrzeżu jeziora Taupo. Nietylko zatem groziły im strzały krajowców, ale można się było obawiać osobistego starcia się z dzikimi. Jeszcze przez jakie dziesięć minut podróżni posuwali się zwolna pod górę. John nie mógł dojrzeć gęstego gaju, choć gaj ten musiał znajdować się niedalej, jak o dwieście stóp. Nagle zatrzymał się, a nawet prawie cofnął; zdawało mu się, że słyszy szmer w ciemności. I cały szereg idących za nim przystanął. John stał, nie poruszając się, tak długo, że zaniepokoił resztę zbiegów. Czekali, a w jakiej trwodze, to trudno opowiedzieć. A nuż będą musieli cofnąć się i powrócić na szczyt Maunganamu? Nareszcie John, nie słysząc więcej szmeru, ruszył wgórę po wąskim grzbiecie. Niezadługo pożądany gaj zarysował się wyraźnie na tle nocy. Po kilku jeszcze krokach uciekający zniknęli, ukryci w gęstwinie.